Simply Trying
by gcdv
Summary: HieiKagome.Sequel to 'Time Traveling Screws Everything Up.'Kagome is given another chance, a chance to begin a new, but is it a gift or a curse.Will she end with Hiei or will a higher power interfere and give her someone 'normal' to love.StoryCanStandAlon
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha ot Yu Yu Hakusho

Thud

Thud

Kagome had a pain in her neck for the past week. It'd been killing her! But she was moving today. She was moving in with her cousin. She loved her cousin but she felt so alianated from her. She had seen her at Christmas but that was Christmas about three years ago. Maybe it was because of the big age difference. Her cousin was a grown woman, at least 8 years older than her, but then again, her cousin would never tell Kagome her real age. She looked out the window of the bullet train, she was surprised as to how little people were on it but she didn't really care, the more space for her. Her trip was going to take at least another hour. She packed three suitcases one with winter clothes, one with summer clothes, and one for autum clothes. She planned to get a job once she got to her cousins house to get more clothes and try to earn her keep at ther house. She didn't exactly know why all of the sudden she didn't want to be a shrine maiden, most of the women in her family had been shrine maidens and ever since she was a young girl she dreamed of being a shrine maiden. She would visit her other cousins who are shrine maidens and look at them with respect and admiration. They would even dress her up with a little white and red kimono while she stayed at their shrines. When her cousins would sweep, she would sweep; when her cousins would pray, she would pray.

Thud

Thud

But maybe that why she didn't want to anymore. Maybe the reason that originally wanted to be a maiden is because she saw so many around her that were. When everyone is little they want to comform, its human nature. But when one grows and develops a stronger and more stable personality one is able to deviate from the path laid out. One is able to stand up and say 'no, i don't want to do this!.' Maybe that whats going on. _Well whatever the reason, I don't want to waste the rest of my life doing something I don't want to and be miserable. Maybe my future is in Kyoto with my cousin. _

Thud

Thud

Kagome's eye began to twitch. Behind her sat a little boy. He had been kicking her seat for a half hour now and it was getting irritated. From listening in on the way he spoke to his mother, and the way his mother reacted to him, she could obviously tell that the boy was a spoiled little brat.

Thud

Thud

_Thats it!_

"Excuse me ma'm, but could you tell your son to stop kicking my seat?" She politely asked the mother if the child. The woman nodded

"Sweetie, could you please stop kicking this young lady's seat? Its very rude."

"NO!"

THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD

"Sweety, you have to stop. Sweety please- swee-sweety please. You have to stop." The woman was really trying to calm down the child but the the little boy didn't care at all. The mother was being way too polite, she needed to assert her authority to the child.

"Ma'm please, may I?" Kagome asked the woman for the opportunity to try to deal with the child herself. "Um sure. . . Just be careful, he's a delicate boy."

Kagome couldn't believe what the woman just said to her! _Delicate?! He's a spoiled little brat! 'Cuz' you made him one! Delicate my derriere!_

"Little boy, please stop kicking my chair" Kagome requested very calmly and politely. The boy looked at her with a look that said "are you serious?"

THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD

Kagome leaned in to the boy and was an inch away from his face. Very sternly she spoke. "You will stop kicking my chair right now before I knock a knot in the back of your head. Do you understand?" Kagome's voice and face were a bit scary. The boy sunk into his chair trying to escape the scary girl that had just threatened him. His mother looked at him and how he had stopped and looked at the girl in awe. It had been obvious that the woman had never been able to control her son. Maybe know she could after seeing how to deal with her son. The train stopped and the boy and woman got up to leave. As they were walking off Kagome pretended that she was about to hit the boy and he flinched. _Yes, thats how you have to do it, put the fear in them. Spoiled little brat. Maybe now I can get some sleep._ She leaned her head on the window and once again made the boy flinched through the glass, once the train started moving she started to doze off.

A flash of bright light

Images

A flash of bright light

More images

The thing was she didn't recognize the images. It was images of small children playing in a field. Images of a young girl with red eyes making tea. Images of shadows, or what seemed like a shadow that had a mind of its own.

She was holding a mirror and looked at herself and couln't see herself, it turned black when she put it up to her face. She looked down at the rest of her and saw that her body had gone limp. She collapsed on the floor, her head hitting the floor hard. Kagome winced as she made contact, but that pain seemed to have jolted her out of her sleep.

She woke up and looked around, her head was plastered to the glass window, the condensation on the glass made her hair stick to her face. She reached a hand up to her face and felt it chill, either from the glass or from her dream, she wasn't sure. The train stopped suddenly, it was her stop. Kagome looked out in hopes of seeing her cousin waiting for her but was disappointed. Kagome wasn't exactly astonished. She only remembers her cousin vaugely, which is odd because she is going to live with her. _You would think I would be familiar with the person that I'm about live with for the next couple months. . . _

She stood at the train platform for about 20 minutes before deciding completely that her cousin was not coming. She had three suitcases that she had to carry to her cousins apartment who she had no idea where was at. She couldn't take a cab or bus because she couldn't remember. So putting two suitcase handles in one of her hands and the other suitcase in her hand. She dragged the three suitcases down the street and made her way down the sidewalk hoping to see a phonebooth soon. If she _did _run into a phonebooth, there will be a phone book with people's names in it, and their numbers and adresses.

_Yea my hands don't hurt at all! I mean, I head blisters were in this time of year-OW!_

He hands had been sweating and rubbing against the leather for about 20 minutes now. She did find a phonebooth, with said phonebook, and after asking someone on the street where exactly her cousins apartment was, she found out, it was a 40 minute walk. She looked at the position of the sun. _That puppy is going down and fast . . . Something tells me that I'm not going to make it before dark. _ The sun was setting and made everything appear to be a golden hue. It was beautiful, but beautiful don't give you strength. Beauty does not take away the blisters, and beauty does not make the three mile hike any shorter or easier. . .

She finally made it across town and as expected it was dark. And just to add another little spice in her life, her cousin lived on the top floor, in the last apartment! Kagomes hair was a mess, she had broken a sweat and was looking ragged. She knocked on the door verociously. Until it just swung open. She stepped inside and saw her cousin with a goofy grin on her face. She was drunk. SHE WAS DRUNK AND LAYING ON THE COUCH STARING UP AT THE CEILING! Kagome didn't even look at her, she just kept walking in the apartment and looked for the spare room. She made it past the home stretch she dropped her suitcases at the door and collapsed on the bed that didn't even have sheets on it yet. In fact, half of her body was on the bed and her bottom half was kneeling on the floor. _Oh yes, this is going to be the summer of my life . . ._ Kagome thought sarcastically but she didn't know how much truth was in those words.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own IY or YYH

Kagome woke up when the sun hit her in the face. She opened her eyes and saw that her curtain was open, she hadn't bothered to close it last night. She blinked a couple more times before she actually got up. Kagome looked around the room and saw that the matress didn't have any sheets. The carpet was stained with some type of dark subtance. There was no chest of drawers or anything, besides the bed the room was bare. Kagome saw her three red suitcases tossed in the doorway, stopping the door from closing. "_YAWWNN _What time is it?"

Kagome asked herself she rubbed her eyes trying to wipe the sleep away. She jumped over the bags and exited the room into the kitchen. She was hoping that the stove had a clock on it but ofcourse, the stove was an old gas burner that required a match to turn on. It was actually quite puny, it looked like the stove could only fit one tray of something small, like a small chicken. She walked back to her room and pulled her suitcases side by side. She opened the first one and as luck would have it, it was the summer suitcase. Kagome tucked the other two suitcases in the closet and put her summer case up against the wall opposite her bed, open. She found her wallet tucked in the side. Pulling it out she also pulled out a blouse and a skirt that went to her knees, it was brown and frilly.

Stepping out of the room she found the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a shower, it was actually fairly short seeing as the hot water lasted for about ten minutes. She dried herself with a "towel" really a small face towel, her hair stayed moist of course. _How can anybody live like this. Why would Momoiro say it was okay for me to live with her if she knew this is how things were! _Well she made it to the kitchen and opened the equally small and ancient fridge. And found an apple, and air, and thats about it. _Are you serious? Okay well it seems I'm going to have to get something to eat. Yeah, cuz you know, I know my way around this city that I've been in for what is it, 19 hours? _Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to her room, grabbed her wallet and left. Of course the elevator wasn't working and she had to walk down the stairs. "Atleast I'm getting exercise . . . "

She reached the bottom of the steps and assumed that it was about 7 in the morning, people were rushing to get to their cars and work. She walked through the crowds or people. "Crap, do I even have enough money?" Kagome asked herself and looked into her wallet. "Ugh! That's gonna be cutting it close! I need a job, definately . . . "

She walked down the street trying to ask someone to tell her which was to the store but everyone was to busy trying to get to work, much to busy to help her. After walking for about a half hour though she made it and surprisingly remembered the way back. She went in the small groery store and found it nearly deserted, which made sense._Ofcourse, who is going grocery shopping at 7 in the morning?_

After walking through the aisles she found rice, pork, and flour was all she could afford. She bought it and left, she had enough money left to buy a piece of candy. but she didn't she just walked home.

"Momoiro! I'm home . . . hello?" Kagome screamed as she got in the apartment. She looked around and saw that her cousin was on the couch with a goofy grin looking at her.

"Hey there Kagome, when did you get it?" She asked Kagome while laughing still. _She's still drunk?! How much did she drink?! _Kagome asked herself as she stepped inside the house.

"Whatcha bought there?" Her cousin asked her looking at her white grocery bag.

"Something to eat, I'm making pork buns and rice. Your fridge is empty by the way."

"Oh I'm sorry, its just that I went out." Her cousin explained to her. _What does that have to do with the fridge?! _

"It's okay dont worry about that, I'll take care of that. That's how I'll earn my keep around here. I'm going to get a job. Hey can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked her cousin.

"Sure baby! Whatever you say giggle." Momoiro asked and was still on her high.

"Could you try to keep the partying and drinking down while I'm here. Please?" Kagome asked genuinly.

"What are you taking about babe?" Momoiro sincerely asked. Kagome just rolled her eyes and got to work on the pork buns and rice. She finished and the too ate together at the counter, it was dead quiet. Nobody had anything to say. Kagome finished, washed her dish and put it away. Her cousin though seemed to be having a hard time eating. She seemed confused as to what she was supposed to be doing, and when she _did_ eat it seemed almost painful. She would take a bite wince, her face would contort slightly, she would then look at Kagome as if seeing to see if she saw her then take another bite and repeated everything again. Kagome found it very odd but didn't say anything, her cousin just didn't seem like she didn't have it together.

After they were done eating Kagome pulled out a newspaper. "Hey, where'd you get that?" Momoiro asked very surprised.

"They deliver them to you building, all you have to do is pick them up at the lobby." Kagome stated surprised that she didn't know that, she did live here after all.

"Oh . . ."

"Listen, I'm going job hunting today, so I'm going to be gone most of the day and I might- you know whatI'll just be out." Kagome asked. _I can't believe I almost asked her to be my reference! I can just picture that catastrophe . . . _

_Ring, Ring, Hello is this Momoiro Higurashi?_

_Yes hiccup_

_Yes, well shes here trying to get a job, would you say shes a suitbale employee?_

_Kagome? Shes awesome giggle She bought the groceries today and made breakfast! Shes the best person in the world! hiccup_

_Does she have any skills?_

_Who are you?! Why are you asking about her?! Do you want to kidnap her?!_

_Ma'm shes trying to get a j-_

_I'm calling the police!_

Kagome winced at the thought of how horrible that would turn out. "Okay, have fuuunn!" Momoiro said, but as she was speaking she tripped on her to her room and landed on her face. Kagome just looked down in disappointment. _How am I related to her?! _

Kagome was in the office of the manager of the grocery store she was at earlier. The man looked at her.

"So ma'm, why should I hire you?"

"Well, you should umm, hire me-"

"Wrong!" The man screamed and put one of his legs on the desk and pulled out a kendo sword. Kagome stepped back for a second and began to sweat. _Oh My God! He's going to kill me!_

"You have to be assertive!" Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy. _I have to be assertive to process stock?!_

"No weaklings! You are a disgrace! Get out!" The man yelled. Kagome ran out crying and scared for her life. _What is wrong with that guy?!_

Kagome was outside the grocery store and looked at the other wanted ads. _So lets cross off grocery store, next . . . Elephant waste remover at the zoo . . . next . . . day care . . . I think this ones it, I'm wonderful with kids!_

Kagome stopped someone one to ask where this "Happy Kids Academy" was.

"Excuse me sir, but do you kno 'Happy Kids Academy'?" Kagome asked very politely knowing that it would probably be a while before anyone else would help her.

"Oh yes, I drop my kids off there on Thursdays."

"Can you show me where it is?" The man looked at her ad if saying, are you serious?

"Umm, 'Happy Kids' is in the next city over so I really can't show you . . ."

"What?! Do you know that bus schedule to get there?" Kagome asked in a plee to try to get there somehow.

"Well you can take the number three straight there and I think it goes from there back at around 5."

"And how much would that round trip cost?"

"It would be about 2.40." The man said and Kagome looked in her wallet. _2.50 . . . yes!_

"When does it leave?!" Kagome asked desperately trying to make it there on time in fear that someone else might be vieing for the same job.

"It leaves in about 5 mintes."

"Wheres the stop?!"

"About three block down . . ." The man was beginning to fear for his safety. _This girl dure is eccentric . . . _ The man thought as Kagome took off down the street.

Kagome was running as fast as her legs would carry her. She made it though. The bus was rounding the corner as she made it to the stop. She hunched over heaving trying to catch her breath. The bus approached and she boarded, dropping her money in the dispencer and taking the first seat she could get too. The bus ride was about 20 minutes.

Kagome stared out the window and saw the day care, she pulled the cord and the bus stopped, she got off and went it.

The air conditioning was at a very good temperature, the cool air probably felt good to the kids when it was 100 degrees outside. She walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here about the job opening." Kagome told the woman at the front desk.

"Yes, follow me" The woman had red hair and led Kagome into the room where they kept the babies. "Boss Lady, we have someone here who wants to fill that open position." The woman adressed as 'Boss Lady' looked at Kagome. The woman seemed to be in her fourties, she had blue glasses that rested on the tip of her nose.

"Hello, what your name?" Boss Lady asked Kagome as the woman from the desk returned to her post.

"My name is Kagome and I really want this job."

The woman looked at Kagome. "Why don't you stay here, and watch these babies while I mail these bills okay? If everything isn't destroyed and nobody's dead then you have the job." The woman was very sweet and kind. She smiled at her and left. Kagome stood there in an awe. Did that woman really just leave a perfect stranger to take care of a room full of babies! _Okay Kagome you can do this, if you can't do this now then you definately can't do this job. _

"Waaaaaaaaa!"

"Okay, here we go." Kagome walked up to the first plastic basanet, like from the hospital. She picked up the little girl, she noticed that the boys were all in blue and the girls were all in pink. She picked the girl up and started rocking her, but that only seemed to make it worse. Then Kagome tried to give her one of the bottles that were sitting in the warm water. The baby didn't even let her put the bottle near her mouth, she just wailed louder. She kept rocking her and then it hit her and it wasnt something pleasent that hit her.

A foul smell assalted her nose, thats what hit her. _Well I guess that why she didn't want me to rock her, I wouldn't want my wast smeared on my bottom either. _She carried the girl to the changing station and gave her a fresh diaper. She calmed down and went back to sleep. She put her back in her basanet and noticed that they had name tags on the front of the basanet. "So your name is Naru huh?"

Things went this way for another ten mintues, the moment she finished with one another would cry but Kagome found that she could handle it. The woman came back in the room and took off her cerulium sweater. "Looks like you got the job sweety." The woman said smiling. "Um, how much does this pay and what are going to be my hours?" Kagome asked. "I'm going to need you to be here on the weekdays. Weekends you're off and the job pays 8.00 an hour." Kagome was shocked _How much?! Thats well over minimum wage, but then again I __am__ taking care of humna lives here. _Kagome thought a bit cocky.

gcdv: before you start wondering, the interesting and real stuff is going to start happening next chapter. Show me support and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own IY or YYH

Kagome hopped on the bus back home, it would be some time before she got back home but she didn't complain. Her cousin was a drunk and Kagome had to basically babysit her. And who doesn't enjoy babysitting a grown woman. . . Kagome thought a but irritably, but then again she was family and that meant that she had to stand by her side no matter what . . . too bad. Kagome rested her head against the window of the bus and watched to scenery change rapidly, he eyes flicked violently instinctively trying to follow the the scenery as the bus passed but at 60 miles an hour. Her forehead became cool against the glass and the sun was beginning to set. Her eyelids began to get heavy until she couldn't hold them back and they closed.

There was a bright flash of light and she was standing in what seemed to be a cloudy darkness with no floor to see but still there.

There were so many faces. So many eyes, so many expressions.

She saw dogs and cats, she saw girls and guys and trees.

All these things and people were circling her wildly. It made her dizzy. Kagome whipped her neck trying to catch a good look at each of these people and faces. But she couldn't. Then the pain in her neck returned, it was so powerful that it crippled her down to the floor. The fog that surrounded her began to enclose as did the figures that were around her spinning. The fog touched her skin and it burned.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed! She was on her knees hunched over trying to hold herself as tight as she possibly could. The fog still got closer and closer, it touched her once more.

"Ahh!" She screamed again this time tears accompanied her shrieks.

The fog enveloped her completely and she felt like she was on fire. It was so painful that she couldn't scream, the sound had been knocked out of her. Her mouth was open as if she was screaming but there was only dead silence. Her neck was whipped back and she began to sweat profusely. Her skin began to start burning off of her, this fog was going to kill her!

She woke up and was still on the bus. Her head had slid all the way to the bottom of the window and her stop was coming up. She stood up and was wobbly. . . . I feel like I'm dieing . . . ugh! My stomach!! Kagome kept walking down the aisle and exited the bus. Holding on to a stop sign she tried to compose herself, she went pale, pasty even. "What's going on with me?" Kagome asked herself as beads of sweat drip from her forehead to her neck. Slowly but surely she took a step and began to go forward. She was halfway down the street when she collapsed.

"Oh my God!" Somebody screamed, that's all Kagome heard before she blacked out.

The man had short spiky brown hair and was wearing a black suit. "Miss wake up! Miss!" The man held Kagome in his arms gently, no one that walked by or drove by seemed to care that Kagome had collapsed and looked deathly ill in the middle of the sidewalk, they just walked around her. The man searched her pockets for her wallet but with no intentions of robbing her. He opened it and found her ID, unfortunately though he could tell this was outdated because her address was from another city. The man picked her up and took her to a near by bench, There were no phones near by and he didn't have his cell phone. The one day I forget to charge it! He stayed there with her for another ten minutes when Kagome started to flutter her eyes open, she was still pasty, not as pasty but pasty none the less. "Ma'am, are you okay, you look really sick and you past out on the sidewalk. . ."

Kagome was so confused. . . I past out? What time is it? "Thank you sir for helping me. What time is it?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her consciousness, she felt like she was going pass out again. "Ma'am I don't think the time is the issue here, where do you live? Let me walk you. . ." Kagome looked at the man, he was so kind, everybody else in this city was to busy to even stop and tell her where a street was.

"Thank you sir, you're very kind" Kagome said impressed and thankful that this man traveled this street as she fell.

"No problem, whats your name?"

"Kagome"

"Well Kagome lets get you home?"

Kagome nodded and tried to get up but her legs were too weak and she almost toppled over. The man thankfully though caught her. "Wow there, lean on me. There we go." The man put Kagome's arm on his shoulder and hoisted her up, taking on most of her weight.

"Your very strong, I'm very fortunate."

"Hey God's will put me here. I usually drive but I thought I'd walk today seeing as it was such a beautiful day and look what happened."

"Yes, of course. Take a left up ahead" Kagome instructed and the man nodded. Kagome looked up at the man for a quick second so he wouldn't notice. Wow, he's very handsome . . . Kagome could feel blush coming up but soon it went away thankfully. They took another step and that's when Kagome started seeing spots. She was loosing it again. "Wow, come one Kagome stay with me." The man pleaded with her but to no avail. Kagome's consciousness was now in a away that she would come in fro a couple seconds and then out for a couple of seconds.

The man crouched and shifted Kagome onto his back This is the last time that I walk to work. The man thought as he continued down the street with the lady on his back, and of course everyone around him was much to busy to care. He looked around for anyone who might have a chance of knowing where this girl lived or someone that knew her or would care enough to stop and help him. Then he saw a girl with long brown stringy hair wobbling down the street.

"Hey Kagome, I'm going out okay, bye" It was Momoiro. Her speech was slurred and she seemed very drunk. As she walked away the man called after her.

"Excuse me miss! Miss!" Momoiro turned around and grinned at him, though he was sure she was trying to smile but considering her current state the only thing she could manage was a grin.

"Yes?" She started to giggle for no reason.

"Do know this girl?"

"Yes I do that's my Kagy-Wagy!" Momoiro started laughing at this point trying to hold it in but in trying to hold in the laugh she let out the spit.

"Okay, well, she seems to be ill so maybe you should take her home . . ?" The man hinted at and Momoiro stopped laughing and looked at him confused then got a look

of enlightenment.

"Oh your right," Momoiro started and the man sighed "she lives on the top floor apartment of that apartment building, apartment number Q9 bye!" Momoiro said and skipped away, the man stood there dumbfounded. Please tell me that, that wasn't this girl's mother. . . The man simply sighed and continued to take the girl home, at least now he knew where she lived.

He approached the apartment building and climbed into the elevator. Once reaching the top floor he took her to her apartment, he turned the door and thank to goodness it was unlocked. he brought her inside and put her on the couch, he didn't know which room was hers and he was getting tired so down she went. Once she was down he looked through the cabinets for some type of medicine and found nothing, not even anything for headaches . . . "I guess these people are very healthy for the most part." He heard Kagome begin to stir and went over to her.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" He asked her

"Okay, not great but better I suppose."

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No, I'm okay, I'll just rest."

"Okay, well a girl the I think is mother told me that she was going out, thought I should tell you. . ." The man said followed by an awkward silence. He was about to get up and leave when Kagome grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, what is your name?"

"Chokichi."

"How fitting" then she lost consciousness.

Kagome woke up a couple hours later to find herself alone. "That man . . ." Was all Kagome said, she wished that he hadn't left, he seemed like good company but alas he probably had a family or something to return to where she was here by herself; this was the first time she ever doubted her decision to move way.

Maybe it was a mistake. . . No! I need this, plus ill learn responsibility this way! Yeah. . .

She slowly got up and made herself something to eat, basically what they had for breakfast. Tomorrow she had worked and didn't want miss her fist day regardless of her

health, I mean, what kind of impression of her does that make?! She stood up and was a little wobbly, she looked at her watch and saw that it was 5 in the morning meaning she had slept through the rest of the day, the while night and some of the morning. She walked to the kitchen, ate and returned to the couch in an attempt regain her barrings.

Kagome arrived at her job in a timely manner. Her cousin never showed up but then again, she was a mature adult who should be able to take care of herself. Kagome stood in the middle of the nursery, she had been working all day taking care of babies which she thought were the most adorable beings on the planet, and they all seemed to bond to her pretty well. Whenever she picked one of them up they would instantly start laughing and giggling. But now all of the babies had been picked up and they were about to lock up but Kagome was still inside.

"Kagome I'm locking up." The secretary called out to her.

"Just lock it from the outside and I'll just leave, I want to clean up back here a bit before I leave."

"Kay, bye see you tomorrow!"

Kagome looked around and saw that she still needed to wash the bottles and pacifiers. When she started walking to the trolley that had said things she started to feel bad again, like when she was on the bus the previous day. No, not again. Kagome hunched forward and clutched her stomach. She felt her heart rate drop as she broke out in a cold sweat and became weak. It felt as if someone was gutting her. Suddenly her pants light touch was too tight, her stomach became very sensitive. She let out one tear and fell to the ground in pain. Am I dieing?! Suddenly there was a flash of light and Kagome lay on the floor but not as she was before.

Her clothes suddenly shrunk as she had. Kagome was now an infant lying on the floor. She was a baby with jeans and a patterned shirt. Kagome looked around confused, after all here was an infant that in a room by herself, she should be confused. She crawled, she crawled and crawled, and as she got to the door she kept trying to crawl through but was stopped by the glass. Suddenly this figure approached from the inside and opened the door, letting her outside, the figure promptly left as well into the night, never to be seen again.

Kagome crawled well through the night, she had the energy of an adult but in the body of a baby. Also she wasn't really going anywhere but something told her or drove her to crawl. The night got darker and Kagome kept crawling. Her hands were beginning to bleed but her hands were numb. She kept crawling, she crawled for hours until she reached this trail in a park where she just collapsed. Her hair was short and wispy, Kagome reverted to an infant and after crawling for hours her body gave out.

It was 6 in the morning. A beautiful woman was running in the park. She had dark violet hair and it was very bouncy(even without her running). Her T-shirt hung loosely on her body. Her sneakers hit the pavement in time to the music from her mp3 player. She had her eyes closed at this point but when she opened she nearly fell.

"Oh my gosh!" The woman screamed as she screeched to a halt. She crouched down and picked up the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own IY or YYH

The woman looked at the bundle in her arms. Some of her violet hair fell on the baby's face, effectively tickling Kagome, waking up. Violet eyes looked at almost translucent tiny blue ones. "Who are you little girl? You're all dressed up but no where to go? Where is your mommy?" The woman asked Kagome who being an infant could neither understand nor respond. Kagome tilted her head and hiccuped making the woman smile and like a chain reaction made Kagome smile. The woman looked at Kagome's hands, they were bloody and scratched from last night's crawl; when she touched them Kagome winced and started to cry.

"Wa! Wa!" Tears came out from her eyes and the woman began to rock her in her arms.

"There, there, everything's going to be okay. We're going to find your parents and you'll be home." As if understanding, Kagome sniffled and stopped crying.

"My name is Ayumi wish I knew yours," that woman talked to Kagome as she began to walk out of the park. "I bet it was beautiful. How about for the mean time I call you Choko since I found you in the morning. Yeah, Choko for now." Kagome looked at the woman with a look of confusion but smiled after she said Choko. Ayumi looked at Kagome and smiled. _She sure is precious, who would ever leave you here? Maybe something happened? Maybe she got away from her mom and ended up here? Well whatever happened, it's all bad. . . _Kagome pulled on Ayumi's hair. "Well aren't you playful- wait wait what are you doing?!" Kagome was using Ayumi's hair to hoist herself up to her Ayumi's chest. Ayumis quickly stopped that.

"Are you hungry? I imagine you haven't eaten in a good while. Lets get you some formula, hows that sound?" Kagome started giggling and clapping her hands, she was obviously happy.

"You understood me huh? Here I thought all you were hearing was 'blah blah blah.'" Ayumi reached the bus stop and sat down with Kagome in her lap. She sat on her knee facing Ayumi looking confused. Ayumi held Kagome under arm pits and around her chest. She started bounce her knee making Kagome appear as if she were horseback riding.

"Bokooboom bokooboom bokooboom bokooboom." Ayumi made that noised that a horse might have made if she _were_ riding a horse. Kagome's small laugh was full of elation and joy as she bounced up and down. "Ah to be young again and to be pleased by simple joys. To forget everything on a whim. . ." Kagome completely Ayumi as she was having to much. "H'ke" Kagome made a noise of being pleased when Ayumi stopped. The bus began to come around the corner. It stopped and the two boarded, after Ayumi paid the fair. Of course everyone on the bus were people going to work, who else would be up this early. She sat down and put Kagome to look out the window to enjoy everything moving once the bus began to roll. Just as the bus was about to start someone ran onto it, obviously having a late start to their day.

The woman had thick red hair, she walked up to the seat AYumi was sitting at and asked if she could sit there. "Of course, feel free." Ayumi said very courteously. The woman sat down and took a deep breath. "I just ran the 500. . . " The woman said to Ayumi.

"I've been there, those extra 'five minutes' are never good" Ayumi said with a smile and the woman nodded in agreement.

"Your telling me! Is that cute little girl your holding your?"

"Her, no, the most bizarre thing happened to me. I was jogging this morning, as you can probably tell and I look down and I almost trip over this little girl. Someone left her there. I was going to take her straight to the police but she seems to be hungry so I'm going to stop and get some formula first." Ayumi told the woman.

"Oh my word! That is horrible." The woman held in a gasp. Kagome decided that she didn't want to see out the window anymore and fell back against Ayumi hands signaling that she wanted to sit down. Ayumi complied, the woman looked at Kagome. She had to do a double take and Ayumi caught that.

"What's wrong? Do you know her?" Ayumi asked, maybe she had found the baby's family.

"No, its nothing, its just that one of my co-workers looks exactly like her, its probably just a coincidence though. . ."

"Is it her child?"

"Oh no, she's only a teenager and I read her information, her closest family lives three cities over, it's just a coincidence. Hey do I know you from you somewhere?" The woman asked Ayumi, who quickly covered her face with her hair.

"No! I've never seen you before and you've never seen me before! Nope!"

"Yes I have. . . You're News Anchor Ayumi right?"

"sigh Yes, but you can't tell anybody about this and me, I could loose my job if this turns into a scandal. . . " Ayumi pleaded with the woman.

"Of course of course. Well this is my stop. . . Hey you know what, we have formula at the daycare, why don't you get some from here and call a cab afterwards?" The woman offered.

"That would be perfect! You're wonderful!" Ayumi, the bus stopped and they exited and headed down the sidewalk to the daycare.

"Hey, you know my name, what's your?" Ayumi asked.

"Akahana."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Same here. Here we are. Just give me a second to unlock, there we go. Follow me." Akahana unlocked the door and started towards the nursery. She walked up to the tray of formula and heated it for Ayumi who had sat down on the floor with Kagome giving her a toy that was on the play mat. "H'ke!" Kagome said laying on her back. She was shaking a rattle and the sound it made outstanded her.

"Shhhhke Shhhhhhke."

"Oh to be young again . . ."Ayumi repeated once more.

"Ain't that the truth, here's the formula." Akahana gave the formula to Ayumi and sat down on the floor next to her and watched Kagome. Ayumi held Kagome in her arms and began to feed her, and she greedily began to guzzle down the bottle.

"Slow down Choko or you'll gag or throw up." Ayumi told the infant warmly.

"You know her name?"

Ayumi looked "not exactly, but I figured I better giver her a name rather than just call her 'kid' or something else generic."

"Oh ok I see what you're saying. Oh don't let her swallow the air." Akahana warned. Kagome finished her bottle. Ayumi sat her on her lap and began to burp her. "Okay, well now that, that's done, I'll call you a cab." Akahana left and left Ayumi there with Kagome. She looked around and saw a sign in sheet with the names of various people, she started read of the names, the first one on there was "Kagome."

"Kagome H."

"H'ke!"

"Kagome?"

"H'ke!"

"Is that your name? What a piece of luck and a coincidence-"

"Ayumi! The cab is waiting outside for you!"

"Coming," she ran to the entrance, and thanked Ayumi. She walked down walk path to the cab from the daycare. "So your name Kagome huh?" She got a pleasant squeal from the infant. Kagome smiled toothless grin, all gums. Ayumi climbed into the cab with Kagome in her arms. "Police Station, please." The cab driver nodded and began to drive. The ride was only about 10 minutes but Kagome fell asleep anyways. Ayumi paid the driver and stepped out. _Maybe the police will you know who you belong to . . ._ Ayumi thought before entering the police station. The facility was air-conditioned and Ayumi appreciated it. She walked up to the main desk.

"Excuse me ma'm, but I found this baby, I believe her name is Kagome." The woman behind the desk looked at her. "There have been not missing children reports filed in the last 2 days. . ."

"So . . ."

The woman looked annoyed at this point as if saying 'why are you still here?' She popped her gum. "Well we can take her and put her in an orphanage if you want . . ." The officer said irritated. Ayumi's eyes were stricken. "Is there an alternative . . ?"

"Listen lady, we have important work to do! You can either keep the brat until the parents show up or indefinitely or you can leave her here." The woman popped her gum again.

Ayumi looked at the woman and Kagome, who had woken thanks to the woman's screaming. Kagome looked so helpless and ignorant of the situation. She looked back at the woman and at Kagome. "Lady make a choice or I'll-"

"I'll keep her . . ." Ayumi couldn't believe what she had just said, she had a full time job and couldn't care for the child, but she couldn't let them take her away to an orphanage.

"Finally," the woman dropped a set of contact information forms on the desk for Ayumi. "You need to fill these out so we can pick her up if and when the parents show up, can you handle that?" The woman's arrogance and rudeness was starting to get to Ayumi. _How can anyone be that rude? At her job no-less?! _Ayumi adjusted Kagome so she was resting on her hip supported by her left arm while her right hand filled out the information. "Thank you very much" Ayumi said being the better person, the officer just sneered. Ayumi left the station hoping never to return there, unless Kagome's parents showed up. She walked with Kagome in her arms the rest of the way home, it was only a quarter of a mile and her jog did get cut short after all.

They arrived at Ayumi's home soon and Kagome had once again fallen asleep. "Wow, their not kidding about babies and their sleep . . ." She got some pillows from her bed and set up a small bed for. Why on the floor? Because that way she couldn't roll off and fall. She needed to take a shower and thought that the best time to do it, quickly of course, would be when Kagome was asleep. She set Kagome down and went in the shower, not to return for another 10 minutes. She got out and rushed to the living room where she had left Kagome.

"Just fine, that's good." Ayumi said reassuring that she didn't suffocate or anything. She went in her room and got dressed. She was wearing a very chic white suit and blue shirt underneath. Aviator sunglasses rested in her head. "Now to make a call . . ." Ayumi picked up the phone and dialed.

A woman a couple cities over was racing all over her home looking for the phone; she could hear it she just couldn't see it. Giving up she picked up the phone on speaker phone _"Hello"_

"Hey Shiori! It's Ayumi."

_"Hey, how is everything going? Aren't you supposed to be at the news station? Your segment starts in 30 minutes."_

"Yes I know, but something happened today and I need a huge favor from you."

_"Is everything okay?"_

"Yes, everything is. . . adorable I would say. Well I need you to watch someone for me . . ."

_"I don't know Ayumi, I'm a little busy, I would love to but-"_

"Shiori, I've known you since high school, I really need you to do this for me . . ."

_"incoherent words"_

"Hello?"

_"Yes, my son said he would watch whoever you're talking about if you really are in a bind here."_

"Oh bless his heart! Does he still remember where I live?"

_"Yes, he just left and said he would be there in about 20 minutes."_

"20 minutes, that's a little fast isn't it? Are you sure he can get here that fast?"

_"He always manages to get there when he says he will, he'll be there in 20 minutes, promise. . ."_

"Oh thank you! Well, I have to finish getting ready, but we should get together sometime, why don't you come over tomorrow or the day after and I can show you what I found."

_"That sounds great! See you then, bye!"_

"Bye!"

They both hung up.

Ayumi walked back to Kagome and laid her on the couch instead of the floor, she was ready for the most part, she just needed to put on her heels and she would be done; but she would wait for Suichi to get there before she did that. Ayumi sat back in the couch and put Kagome's sleeping body on her lap as she watched T.V. About 15 minutes passed and Kagome awoke. . . yank

"Ow! Kagome stop doing that please. . . You must be hungry again . . . We don't have any formula at the moment. I'll leave some money with Suichi and he can get some for you but you have to wait just five more minutes."

yank

"Ouch!" Then the phone started ringing. She picked it up. It was her station manager. "Yes sir I realize I'm a little late but an emergency came up and it has slowed me down a little. . . Yes I'm still coming in-Yes I realize that my job is no joke, I do not consider- . . . I'll be there as soon as I can, give me 8 minutes, I promise 8 minutes, that's all . . . Thank you so much!" _Boy he sure is mad, and with reason too! What am I going to do now?! _Ding Dong. _No, it can't be! So quickly, not that I'm complaining or anything. Is it him? _Ayumi put Kagome on the couch carefully and opened the door. _It is!_ "Suichi dear! You're such a life saver! And so quickly too! Here come in, come in!" Ayumi ushered him in.

"So Aunt Ayumi, whom am I watching? Where is the little guy?"

Ayumi smiled and went to the couch, picked up Kagome and held her in front of Kurama. "Here _he_ is," Ayumi giggled a little bit. "Now there's only one small catch. I need you to go out and by some formula for her. I left the money on the table. Make sure that you buy a bottle too; I don't have any of those either." Ayumi passed Kagome off to Kurama, she started playing with his hair, not yanking it but feeling it.

"What's her name?" _This child looks familiar . . . And she has a strong aura as well, like that of a matured adult. . . _

"Kagome" Kurama couldn't believe what Ayumi had just said. _Kagome?! Is this a coincidence or is this what happened to her after she disappeared?! But that was almost 6 months ago, she surely wouldn't still be an infant! No, there has to be a logical explanation for this . . ._Kurama was a bit shocked but he never let it show, he didn't want his aunt to catch on to anything. He gladly took her in his arms and let Ayumi leave before she got fired. He grabbed the money that his 'aunt' had left for him and went to the convenience store with Kagome in his arms. The sun was beginning to set but the store was only a couple of blocks away. He arrived and Kagome began to get a little antsy. "Hold on a second Kagome, we'll get your food quick enough." He looked into her eyes and focused only on her eyes, forgetting what the rest of her body looked like, after all your eyes are the only thing in your body that don't change from birth, which is why babies eyes were so big, because they don't grow.

He saw whiteness and her eyes. _Youko, do you think that it's her? __**I'm almost positive, you'd better tell Hiei, I'm sure he thinks she's dead and I don't think he would appreciate you changing her diapers. . . do you even have any diapers? **__No on the diapers and yes on the telling part. My only question is how did this happen? _They carried on their conversation while Kurama bought diapers, formula and a bottle.

_**Well maybe something happened to her when she went away on the little quest of hers? She could have ran into a bad witch and poof. **_

_I don't think so though because she would have been strong enough to defend herself, I can feel her energy now. _

_**Yes I see what you're saying, and she doesn't even know how to suppress it right now so that must be her full energy.**_

_But then again she also doesn't know hoe to release and maybe this is only a __bit__ of what she has._

_**Either way, it's all bad! **_

He was halfway back home when he finished with his conversation and analysis of the situation with Youko. Kagome was getting anxious and fidgety. She would be fed as soon as they arrived back to his aunts home.


End file.
